Silence
by DarkDestiny90
Summary: Griffith and Gutsu are in the same high school and one day by a chance meeting Griffith meets him. He begins following Gutsu and won't leave him alone, obsession? mabye. But does Griffith have alterior motives? GrGu Yaoi. R
1. Chance Meeting

-  
I loved the idea of a AU Berserk fiction with Gutsu and Griffith in high school... So I'm gonna right my own story about it. If the person who wrote the other story wants me to take it down I will. Thanks  
  
"Is this love? Is this lust? Is this obsession?" Gutsu lay there on a small, one-person bed in a run down apartment, with clothes thrown everywhere and cracks all in the wall. But for the first time, where he lived didn't matter as he lay next to his white haired lover watching him sleep... "What's happened to me? I'm so pathetic..." with that he wrapped his arms around the other boy and closed his eyes.  
  
- - -  
  
It's hard to believe that just 3 months ago Gutsu's only love was for himself, a lonely hellish world where every day was harder then the last, and the future looked more and more bleak. Gutsu was only a sophomore in high school when his bastard of a father ran out on him and he was left totally alone, telling himself never to trust anyone ever again. But then he met Griffith, a cocky arrogant boy who, for some reason started following Gutsu around everywhere he went, as if he was his loyal puppy. This annoyed Gutsu to no end at first but slowly the boy grew on him...  
  
- - -  
  
Gutsu was walking down the hall trying to focus on not dropping an open cardboard box filled with papers. That his English teacher told him to take to the principle's office "... Why am I always stuck doing shit like this?" He muttered to himself as he turned the corner to the locker room, which lead to the principle's office. ut of nowhere someone came running around the corner behind him, and "accidentally" shoved him into the lockers to the left of him and paper flew everywhere all over the floor... "Son of a bitch..." He turned to get the person who did this but he was already long gone down the hall. He cursed to himself as he tried to reorganize the papers, "11...12...13...15.. shit I'm missing one." He laid the box down and began looking around the ground for the missing sheet. After looking under the lockers he finally turned around to see a feminine white haired boy, staring at him.. "What do you want?"  
"You lookin' for this?" The boy lifted up his right hand and shook the paper in the air "..." Gutsu tried to grab the paper from the boy but he just pulled it away at the last minute "Not so fast... what's your name?" "Why does it matter?"  
"Don't be such a bitch, just answer the question" Gutsu half snarled at the comment then replied "I'm not telling you.. now get away you dumbass pretty boy" He tried to grab the paper again but yet again the boy pulled it just out of reach "Then you're not getting the paper back"  
"!" Gutsu sighed and finally gave in "My name's Gutsu, now give me my fucking paper before I get in trouble for being late" The white haired boy smiled mysteriously and handed Gutsu the paper "Mine's Griffith, nice to meet you" He stuck out his hand to shake but Gutsu quickly grabbed the box and ran down the hall. "I should have known he would have done that" Griffith sighed to himself " I wish I had at least asked him his grade... Oh well I'm sure we will meet again sooner or later" Griffith grinned somewhat evilly and turned around the way he came.  
  
- - -  
  
"What took you so long?" Gutsu had gotten back to class just after it had ended "Where you screwing around agian?" The older man frowned and handed Gutsu a dentention notice "Are you fucking kidding me?!? I did what you wanted!" "Do you want another one for talking back to the teacher?" Gutsu hit the wall and walked out with the paper in hand.  
As Gutsu walked down the hall, cursing about his luck, someone grabbed him from behind around the neck "!" He stopped and tried to turn around but was stuck in a neck lock "Get the fuck off me!" Gutsu tried to throw the person off but all he got in response was a soft voice "You didn't even shake my hand earlier, I'm hurt" Griffith laughed softly and let go. To which Gutsu quickly turned around and tried to punch him, only for Griffith to move at the last second and punch the locker. Two girls walked passed and started laughing at him "Temper, Temper" "... Whatever i'm going home" Gutsu finally turned and walked away trying to get away. He walked awhile down the empty city sidewalk, to his apartment and noticed that the boy was still following him "Yo, Stalker Pretty Boy... leave me alone!" He yelled without even turning around. Not learning his lesson Griffith wrapped his arms around Gutsu agian, this time on the chest.  
"You're skin is so soft..." Griffith rubbed his face agianst Gutsu's shoulder.  
"What is your problem?" Gutsu finally gave in and stopped walking "What do you mean?" Griffith squeezed Gutsu tight enough to where he couldn't move his arms.  
"You're like a annoying puppy, leave me alone!" "Hmmm so you're saying you don't like the company? You seem to not be happy alone... but then agian it could just be me" Griffith smiled waiting for a response "..." "I'll leave you alone for today if you tell me what grade you're in"  
"Why should I... AHH" Griffith squeezed him hard enough to where it hurt "... good enough reason?"  
"Im a Junior! Now let go of me!" Griffith let go and Gutsu fell forward face first on the ground "Here" Griffith stuck out his hand to help him up but naturally Gutsu just slapped his hand out of the way "Keep you're promise and leave me alone now"  
"Fine, Fine. I'll see you later then" with that Griffith turned around and walked into an alley a little ways down the street.  
"what the hell is with that boy..." Gutsu was finally at his apartment, he took his key out of his pocket, opened his door, and walked in to his hellish, run down apartment where nothing but loneliness and bad memories await him "I can't... like him can I?" Gutsu shook the thought and went to warm up some ramen.  
  
-----------  
  
So how was it? I'm not exactly new to the whole shounen-ai thing but I'm not a master writer either. Please R&R. Depending on the reviews i'll have chapter 2 written and up soon. 


	2. First Date?

------------------

Chapter 2 is finally done, and I hope you people enjoy it, I think it was a lot better written then chapter 1. Eh sorry it took so long, I'm writing another Shounen-Ai fanfiction during school and usually when I get home I'm to tired to do anything but do homework and sleep. The next chapter won't take as long, I promise.

------------------

"Hey Gutsu!"

"Oh good Christ..." Gutsu was sitting down reading a two-month-old entertainment magazine outside, after school a few days since their last meeting

"Oh don't be like that!" Griffith sat down next to him, but not surprisingly Gutsu just got up and began to walk away

"Don't make me grab you again..."

"I swear to... JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" everyone in the area turned and looked at him, making him feel just a little uncomfortable

"Well It is 6:30 on a Friday night... it's pretty obvious you have nothing better to do" Griffith's voice was as coy and quiet as always

"..." Gutsu decided trying to ignore him was the best route but not to shockingly it didn't work so well.

"Just come on... what do you have to lose?" Griffith grabbed him from behind like a schoolgirl on a date making Gutsu drop the magazine

"... Answer me one thing... why are you doing this?" Gutsu was slowly calming down and trying to talk the boy away...

"Does it really matter?" ...Griffith wasn't stupid however, he wasn't gonna give him any leeway.

"Well I don't have any thing better to do but this guy is beginning to scare me" Gutsu was staying silent as he thought about the situation

"Are you seducing me?" Gutsu was direct but he wasn't expecting a straight answer

"Does it really matter?"

"Gods... running away won't work... talking won't work.... ack GODDAMN IT!" Gutsu finally decided to give in

"Just this once... then promise to leave me alone" Gutsu finally gave up... much to Griffith's delight.

"I'll take what I can get" He chuckled a little and continued hanging on to his neck

"At least let go of me..." Gutsu sighed

"You're no fun" Griffith let go and began walking "come on"

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know... what do you want to do?"

"Go home" Griffith playfully pouted at his response

"So you want to take me home already?"

"!!!" Gutsu was using all his restraint not to turn around and run like hell... he knew it wouldn't work

"Easy, Easy... I was kidding, come on lets go see that new Kung-fu movie. I'll pay"

"... Ok fine... lead the way" Gutsu sighed as he walked behind his captor "This is gonna be one hell of a night..."

- - -

"I thought you said you'd stop doing that..." Gutsu shook the white haired boy off him and walked up to the parking lot in the new theater in downtown, where the crowd was a mile long.

"Well you walk so slow..." No matter what he says Griffith always has this playful, reassuring sound to his voice, which, even though Gutsu wouldn't admit it, was very comforting

"..."

"Ok Gutsu... loosen up a little, when your that tense you can't have fun" Griffith playfully began messaging Gutsu's shoulders through his black jacket.

"I swear to god... if you touch me like that one more time..."

"You'll what?" Griffith had the same mysterious smile on his face that he had back when they first met last week

"Forget it" Gutsu sighed, "Lets just go" He slowly, unenthusiastically walked across the packed parking lot.

Next thing Gutsu knew they were sitting down in the small pizza shop in the theater sharing a pepperoni pizza, waiting for the 8 o'clock movie to start

"You finally loosened up" Griffith grinned

"Hmph"

"Oh come on, knock off the big tough guy act, I can tell you're liking the company" Gutsu wouldn't admit it, but Griffith was right

"Here..." Griffith pulled out a quarter from his jeans and tossed it at Gutsu "Lets go to the arcade"

"I don't like video games..." Gutsu was still being his same old self

"Oh come on. I know you do. Everyone does"

"Nope" Griffith waited for Gutsu to finish his third piece of pizza, then grabbed him and strangled him

"Ugh.." Gutsu coughs and stands up... obviously he is not smiling

"There we go!" He let go and grabbed Gutsu's hand, dragging him to the arcade across the main floor

"Damn it... people are gonna think we're gay"

"Does it really matter?" Gutsu almost got caught of guard but stopped himself from smiling at the last second. Griffith stopped in front of an alien 51 arcade machine

"Ok well you use the gun and you shoot." Griffith chuckled "With you're supposed badassedness you should be great at this"

"I can't play while your holding my hand" Griffith turned to Gutsu, who was beside him, smiled and let go.

"Well what are you waiting for? Put in the quarter" Gutsu said in an almost normal tone

"!" Griffith pretended to be surprised and put in the quarter. As the game went on Gutsu became more and more open, Griffith even thought that maybe he saw him smile when he got the high score on the third stage.

"Hate to pull you away Mr. badass but the movie is about to start" Griffith grabbed his hand again and led him down the left pathway to the movie.

"What your not gonna say anything about me holding your hand?"

"Eh I give up... besides you look a lot like a girl anyways" Now Griffith really was shocked... he chuckled a little as they walked into the theater.

- - -

"Well that movie sucked" Gutsu sighed as they walked out of the theater.

"Yeah, that's why you should pick what we do" Griffith made special consideration to not hold his hand as they walked into the parking lot

"What we do? You promised you would leave me alone after this" He wasn't anywhere near as enthusiastic as the last time he said it

"For one minute stop the act and tell me if you really want that" Griffith was being surprisingly serious

"..." Gutsu knew he didn't but saying the truth had never been so hard

"Alright... well I guess I won't see you then" Griffith slowly began to walk away but Gutsu finally came to his senses.

"This is the only friend I have ever had... I would be a total dumbass to let him walk away... guess he won"

"Wait!" Griffith turned around smiling

"..." Griffith wanted to hear the rest

"I wouldn't mind... doing something again sometime..." By the tone of his voice Griffith knew immediately what he should do. He slowly walked up to the taller boy and before Gutsu could react their lips met.

"!" Gutsu tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't... not yet. The white haired boy broke the kiss and turned around.

"I'll see you on Monday then"

"Wait! I didn't... say..." Gutsu sighed and began to walk the opposite way, back to his apartment.

"What... do I do..." Gutsu laid his head on the table... "What... do I do..." The microwave beeped and Gutsu got up to eat the same type of ramen he had for the last two weeks "Damn that pizza was good"

-----------

Well what did you think? Better right? Don't just read, R&R. Thanks everyone who enjoyed it and chapter 3 will be up sooner or later this weekend unless something happens.


	3. Together

Well I've had this done for a loooong time but I forgot about it till recently and copying it from my school notebook is a pain in the ass, specially since this is by far the longest chapter, this literally took me 2 hours to edit and type it (my first drafts always suck)… but without further ado

--------------------------

Gutsu was locking down the locker hall, remembering when he met Griffith for the first time just last week

"Hey" Gutsu turned around and saw the white haired boy smiling innocently as if nothing had happened last Friday.

"…Hello" Gutsu was as unfriendly as always

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? First period of course"

"Come on lets get out of here" Griffith's same mischievous smile lit up his face just as every time he had had an idea.

"No way… I have a test an-"

"So a test is more important?" Griffith pretended to pout

"Yep" Gutsu continued walking down the locker hall where most of the lockers in the school were

"You're no fun… Well want to do something after school?"

"Not really…" It was obvious that Gutsu was still nervous about what happened the last time they met… and can you blame him?

"I know what this is about… You're still thinking about our kiss"

More than one student that was getting something out of their lockers turned around to watch, a few even sighed in disgust.

"Shut… up…" Gutsu wasn't stupid so he noticed the people looking at him, and he was obviously both angry and embarrassed but Griffith was still smiling calmly"

"What's the big deal?" Griffith's little plan was set into motion

"… Griffith talked just a little louder to where even more people could hear him… "It was just one kiss…" Gutsu was really getting bent out of shape

"I'm gonna fucking kill you for this…"

"Well see ya around." After saying this coolly Griffith turned around and walked down the hall then turned left to his classroom.

After being questioned by everyone repeatedly about what happened in the hall he couldn't take it any more…. After 3rd Period he snuck down one of the halls that lead to the back parking lot and quietly walked out only to see someone standing on a parking concrete stopper.

"Hey Mr. Badass" Griffith chuckled under his breath, jumped down and began walking down him

"You prick!" It wasn't long before Gutsu swung at him but Griffith caught Gutsu's fist a mere inch away from his face. Still smiling he whispered

"Temper, Temper" Griffith walked around Gutsu's fist and snuck behind him "Still so tense…" Gutsu hesitated then tried to hit him while the white haired boy was behind him but…

"Ahh!" Griffith squeezed his shoulder and he fell to his knees… at this Griffith whispered into his ear

"I'll fight you anytime you want, but if we're caught here we could have to deal with unneeded problems" Gutsu grimaced as Griffith let go of his shoulder

"What is his problem…" Gutsu grimaced as Griffith let go of his shoulder and it wasn't long before he held out his hand to help him up, but you can probably guess what happened. It didn't take long for Gutsu to hop up and began to walk away silently. "Where do you think you're going?" As Gutsu paused to turn and look at the blonde haired boy talking to him the sun glimmered off the concrete illuminating his facial features, and especially his smile

"Come on… lets go do something, you got nothing to do either" Griffith's voice was as soft as always and Gutsu couldn't help but smile a little as he noticed that he was right. "Sure… what the hell" After saying this, for a minute Gutsu couldn't even believe it… but it wasn't long before they were walking down an almost abandoned city street looking for something, anything to do… Gutsu couldn't hold off the one question he had been wanting to ask the whole time they had been together… (The first answer he got was more like another question then an answer after all)

"I want an answer. Why are you doing this?" Gutsu's voice was very soft, much different then normal Griffith turned his head and blinked "Doing what?" the innocence in his voice annoyed Gutsu then more usual as he responded "This… us doing things, hanging out… why?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"That is the reason… because" Griffith smiled and continued "There isn't a reason, I just like you" Time seemed to stand still except for them to as their conversation continued

"Like me?" Gutsu's voice was genuinely confused but it didn't take Griffith very long to change the subject

"Hey I'm gonna get a drink… you want anything?" At this Gutsu couldn't help but sigh, but he knew now that he wouldn't get an answer.

"not really"

"Ok then wait here, I'm gonna go get something" Griffith motioned for Gutsu to sit down and went into a small convenience store just a little ways down the road. It wasn't long before he walked up to the counter and asked…

"One chocolate shake please"

"Sure thing kid, gimme a min" It wasn't long before Griffith took the shake from him. He looked at it and frowned

"Two straws"

"Sorry kid" He grabbed another straw from behind the desk and handed it to Griffith

"Thanks" He took the straw and stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out some cash

"Here ya go" Griffith turned around and walked out with only one thing on his mind

"I wonder if Gutsu likes chocolate"

"Hey Gutsu!…" Griffith looked around a little "He didn't run away… did he?" Griffith was getting worried until he heard a gruff familiar voice

"Over here" Sure enough it was Gutsu who was sitting down on a wooden bench near the, still deserted, street. Within seconds Griffith was sitting down next to his friend "…" And he took special care to slurp the shake loudly so Gutsu would notice. Sure enough Gutsu was staring at the drink, and for good reason, since he had no money to buy treats like it since his dad left, he struggled to barely pay the rent, much less chocolate.

"If you want some just ask" It was obvious Griffith had planned this from the start, as he watched Gutsu look at him without acknowledging an answer but Griffith wasn't about to give up

"Well Mr. Badass? I got two straws."

"Nah..." Griffith couldn't help but sigh before he said

"Come on.. no one will see us, school isn't out yet remember" Gutsu thought about it a second and finally caved in

"Just this once…"

Griffith chuckled slightly at the answer and responded "Didn't you say that before? Here…" Griffith handed his friend the shake so he could open the second straw but Gutsu didn't even notice, he was in deep thought "I…I've never felt this way about anyone before… It isn't possible is it? Is this… love?… But ho-"

Do you want some or not?" Gutsu turned his head and looked into Griffith's eyes then said, uncharacteristically kindly

"Thanks…" At this Griffith smiled the same mysterious smile that Gutsu loved seeing "No Problem"

They sat there drinking silently for awhile until..

"Are you ok?" Gutsu noticed Griffith was kinda of.. slumped over

"Stop fucking around" Gutsu shoved Griffith and he fell off the bench face first on the concrete

"Griffith? Are you ok?" Gutsu knew that life wasn't perfect… he knew he was gonna lose the person he cared about again just like every time before… Can you blame him for being scared?

"I'm ok…" Griffith weakly responded and seemed to use all his strength just to get up. Quickly Gutsu got up and Griffith only walked a few steps then began to fall again but this time Gutsu wasn't gonna let him hit the ground. The mysterious boy fell into his arms

"I'll be ok.. in a few minutes…" For the first time since his father left him Gutsu was genuinely scared, so much so that he looked like he was gonna cry but, thankfully, after a few minutes Griffith slowly recovered and smiled thankfully at his new friend "Thanks…" Gutsu seemed to have a strange since of Déjà vu at the statement, he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't long before they were walking again and Griffith began talking as if nothing had happened

"Lets hurry and get a burger before school lets out…"

"Wait… are you… o-" but before he could finish Griffith's pointer finger touched the taller boy's mouth "Shh… now come on, I'm hungry

It wasn't long till they walked into the McDonalds and stopped in front of the counter

"So what do you want?" Griffith blinked at his friend's question…

"No way… I'm paying"

"It doesn't matter… I owe you anyways" Griffith grinned slightly at the comment then responded

"Didn't I fuck up your day" at this Gutsu nodded

"Well no shit but…" Before he could finish Griffith turned and grabbed Gutsu, bringing their faces close… very close

"You know what? You suck at expressing your feelings" before anything could happen forever a voice completely destroyed the moment

"I hate to break this scene up but… order or leave you fags" The person behind the counter said annoyed to which Gutsu responded angrily

"Prick" but Griffith knew it wasn't worth it

"Just two normal burgers" As he said this he touched Gutsu's should as to tell him to let it go

"Fine…"

Before to long they were sitting at a table eating

"Tell me what happened…" Griffith stopped eating and replied

"Hmmm?"

"Back there… on the bench" Gutsu's voice was unnaturally serious but Griffith tried to help by smiling as he slowly replied

"It's nothing… why are you worrying about me?" Gutsu couldn't help but blush as he tried to think of an answer

"Uh… well…" It was surprising that he was interrupted by a soft chuckle

"It was a rhetorical question…" Griffith smiled as he continued "But how about this…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll answer your question If you tell me one thing"

"Hmmm What?"

"Did you like the kiss?" Griffith's voice was slow and seductive and Gutsu was bright red as he tried to answer "…

"Your silence… did you not like it?" Griffith stood up and walked to the other side of the table right next to Gutsu, and his hands went on both sides of the taller boy as he leaned in closer

"s…stop" Gutsu struggled weakly as Griffith bit his neck

"Ok that's it! Both of you out right now!" It seems the person behind the counter was also the manager

After Gutsu cussed out the manager they were right back where they started… wandering aimlessly down the near abandoned sidewalk.

As hard as Gutsu tried to keep the subject from coming up again he knew it wouldn't work

"You got me kicked out of my favorite burger place… I hope your happy" Griffith said and pretended to sigh

"Me!?!!? You're the one who bit me!"

"You aren't bleeding so it couldn't have been that bad…By the way Mr. Badass you still never answered the question… how was the kiss?"

Gutsu stayed quiet trying to ignore the obvious advances but…

"Fine. If you won't tell me I'll just have to check" At this Griffith stepped closer and stuck his hand in front of Gutsu to make him stop

"w…wait" at this Griffith sighed, as he waited impatiently for his "friend" to speak

"Not here…" Gutsu was surprised by his own words and he could tell Griffith was also as surprised as he was delighted. Gutsu, for the first time in years… he was happy, as he felt Griffith grab his hand and as he mindlessly followed him into an alley

"Happy? no one can see us now" Griffith smiled and got closer making Gutsu back up against the wall

"S…s…still…" Everything was moving so fast now… Gutsu couldn't help but shake as his friend bit his neck lightly again

"Still what?" Griffith moved his head slowly up to Gutsu's ear and whispered then he nibbled on it for a second

"That… stop… stop that…" Griffith grinned evily as he obeyed and stepped back knowing exactly what was going to happen

"Ok.. I'll stop" Everything was going just as he wanted… Gutsu spoke up, and said loudly "No… Don't stop now…" at this Griffith stepped closer again

"Don't stop what?" Gutsu felt the other boy's hot breath on his face

"Don't stop…" Gutsu was now breathing so hard that he could barely talk. Griffith pretended to pout and planted his lips on Gutsu's. The kiss was long but when it was over Gutsu wasn't done. In an instant the dominance switched to the taller boy and he shoved Griffith back onto the opposite wall. One kiss, Two kisses, three, four… Gutsu didn't stop until he could barely breathe. Griffith was still grinning as he looked at his watch

"School's out" Of course Gutsu wasn't stupid and leaped on the obvious opportunity

"Come back to my place with me…" Griffith smiled and shook his head "If I do much more I'm going to collapse again"

"Why… why does that happen?"

"I don't know…" Gutsu could tell he was lying but he let him continue "but I'm getting light headed again"

"Well… come lay down at my place then" Griffith shook his head again at the statement

"Friday… wait till Friday… I really need to rest and I don't think you could control yourself." Gutsu blushed as he heard the statement, but he knew it was true

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Chao" and before Gutsu knew it Griffith had walked away.

- -

Was… it a dream?" Gutsu opened his eyes and looked around his apartment "It couldn't have been could it?" For the first time in months he cried softly until he felt a sharp pain in his neck. "God…" he rubbed his neck feeling the bite mark and he began thinking out loud

"Was… I really crying? What ha happened to me?" It wasn't long before Memories of his dad beating him came to the surface "you stupid boy! You pathetic piece of shit! No one could ever love you" At the memories the tears began flowing freely down his face again "you were wrong… you bastard, for the first time you were wrong" Gutsu rolled over on his side and used the sheet to wipe the tears off his face

"Did you love mom like this? I'm so sorry…" More memories came flooding back as he tried to sleep "I'm so sorry… mom…"

--------------------------------------

Omg… I think that was a little to long --… well uh I was rereading the first 2 chapters when I noticed how all my writing sounded disjointed and I think I've finally remedied that in this one, and even if it sounds a little strange still this is the best chapter by far… Sometime I should go back and work on 1 and 2, but I don't feel like it right now, hell I've been working at this for 2 hours now, I think I'm just gonna go to bed or something. Also please continue to R&R, there is either one or two more chapters left and they will be up sooner then the wait between this one and 2… sorry about that. I'm writing another Shounen-ai story and I have more interest in that but I'm not gonna stop this story ¾ of the way through, expect another long chapter sooner or later… I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter .


End file.
